


Ashes to Ashes (Peter Parker x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Spoilers for Infinity WarReader must face the consequences of Thanos' actions





	Ashes to Ashes (Peter Parker x Reader)

Ashes to Ashes (Peter Parker x Reader)

Y/N stood beside Steve Rogers on the battlefield within Wakanda. She watched creature after creature throw themselves against the forcefield-like barrier that surrounded the great city. Natasha was also by her side, gripping onto her hand.  
Y/N felt her body buzz with pure energy, she had a mission. She was still so young, yet she knew that the world was counting on her to win this battle. Energy wasn’t the only thing she was buzzing with. Fear coursed through her, her heart was beating a fast tempo.  
Natasha held her hand tighter, it was a bruising grip, but Y/N didn’t mind. She felt a soft breeze push the H/C hair from her S/C face as she continued to watch in disgust as the creatures were sliced up by the slowly collapsing barrier.  
“He’ll be fine.” The voice came from beside her and she turned her head to glance at Nat. “Peter is a good kid and he’s with Stark, he’ll be safe.”  
Y/N raised a H/C eyebrow and held back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. “How do we know that?” She asked, quietly.  
“Fury.”  
Natasha only had time to say the one word before the Wakandan barrier was opened at T’Challa’s command. Nat let go of Y/N’s hand and pushed her behind her. Ever the protective big sister. “Stay back and try to engage as little as possible.” Was the order that she was given by Steve. Y/N didn’t think this was the time to argue and allowed most of the warriors to go past her. She was only a teenager after all, being the same age as Peter.  
Y/N closed her eyes and willed her body to become translucent. Her skin began to tingle and her mind flooded with images of Peter. Happy memories always helped with the process of becoming completely invisible. She remembered their first date, their first kiss, the first time he said ‘I love you’. With this it only took a mere moment for her body to disappear.  
She pulled the specialist long knife-made by Shuri-from her thigh holster and dodged battling bodies in order to become apart of the action. She weaved through the battle and started to cause as much damage to enemy as possible. She slashed and stabbed as many of the creatures as she could, her fear and her anger allowed her to both maintain her invisible state and allow her to kill.  
All she wanted to do was have a movie night with her boyfriend, do things that normal teenagers do. Be crazy and make mistakes.  
But that wasn’t the life that either teenager could live. Being enhanced meant that a normal teenage life was not open to either of them. Maybe that was why they were so close.  
Y/N couldn’t find Natasha or Steve, she had lost sight of them when the battle had first begun.  
Suddenly Y/N felt a tremendous pain in her side. She screamed and looked down at her stomach. Her visible abdomen was covered in a layer of blood. Both her own and her enemy’s.  
She had lost concentration.  
She had lost composure.  
In an instance her sister had come to her side.  
Natasha pressed her hand against Y/N’s wound and pushed hard. “You idiot.” She said through gritted teeth and pulled her through the crowded battle, Wakandan soldiers were quick to cover them both.  
Y/N took deep breaths and put her arm around Natasha’s shoulders. “But I’m your idiot.” She said, trying to catch her breath.  
Natasha scoffed and pulled a knife from her boot, quickly throwing it to her side. The knife was then embedded into the head of one of Thanos’ army. “More like Peter’s idiot.”  
Y/N felt her eyes grow a little heavy. “You’re a show off, Romanoff.”  
“You just wanted to say that because it rhymes.” Natasha said.  
Y/N managed a small laugh. “Maybe.”  
Natasha passed Y/N off to a guard and instructed Y/N to be taken to Wanda and Shuri. Natasha pressed a kiss against Y/N’s forehead and dashed off to go back to battle.  
Tony was tasked with visiting Y/N.  
It had been a couple of days since the loss of the War.  
Everyone was torn up.  
Y/N stayed with Shuri, the two had become close. Two teenagers stuck in a chaotic situation.  
Shuri was good with Y/N’s recovery, staying by her side. Y/N was good with Shuri’s mourning, after the loss of T’Challa.   
Y/N didn’t know what was to come. She didn’t know how her life would change with the arrival of Tony back from his own battle.  
Shuri was changing the bandage that was tied around Y/N’s middle when Tony Stark walked into the room. Neither girl noticed him until he reached the table that Y/N was lying on.   
“Hey.” Tony called out, causing both teenagers to look up at his voice. Shuri frowned, while Y/N’s face lit up. The arrival of Tony meant that Peter would soon follow after him.  
“Hi Tony, as much as it’s nice to see you…” Y/N’s voice trailed off when she looked at him. Actually, looked at him properly. The distraught look on his face was enough to cause Y/N’s fear to reignite. “He isn’t here, is he?” She asked, her expression becoming blank. Shuri took hold of her hand.  
Tony crossed his arms and hugged them around himself, looking away from the teenager sat in front of him.   
“Was he one of them?” Y/N asked. “Did he turn to ash too?” She cried, becoming hysterical. When Tony still didn’t answer her, she stood up and hit her fist against his chest. “Tell me!”  
Stark gripped the tops of Y/N’s arms and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “He was right in front of me, I held him as he disappeared.”  
Y/N let out a guttural scream and would have fell to her knees if Tony wasn’t holding her up. “You were supposed to protect him, he looked up to you!” She continued to cry out, she was going into shock and hurt. “Why wasn’t it you?” She whispered.  
“I’ve asked myself the same question over and over again.” Tony replied, he felt his own eyes cloud over with tears.  
Shuri took hold of Y/N and pulled her into a hug, smoothing out her hair. “It is not his fault.” She spoke calmly, despite also being racked with raw pain over her own loss. “It is no-ones fault, except the monster who started this war.”  
Y/N cried, hot tears making trails down her S/C cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Y/N said through her tears. She said this to both Tony and Shuri.  
“There is no need to be sorry. The pain is great when you realise you are missing a part of your soul.”


End file.
